Love Quest 1
by kawaiibeast9
Summary: Atem tries to capture the heart of the new kid while Yugi is trying to get the new kid to like chocolates all while being Domino's Monster Slayers! Warning: Fem!Yugi Fem!Atem Fem!Jounouchi Contains Sanityshipping in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. If I did, the show wouldn't be on 4kids tv but instead be on a more " adult appropriate" channel.

This is an AU fanfiction in which fem!Yami and fem!Yugi are monster slayers and go to highschool and there will be sanityshipping further in the story seeing duel monsters Yami with season0 Yami and Yugi well...

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 1**

" Alright class. Take out your text books and turn to page-"

" SENSEI, WE'RE HERE!" Everyone turned towards the two exhausted girls at the front of the door that had fell on to the ground from the running. " Well well, you're lucky the bell didn't ring yet. Take your seats I'll let you off with a warning." Atem collapsed in her seat as Yugi did the same. Jounouchi turned towards the taller one who sat next to her. " Where were you two? You just missed the announcement on-" " Jounouchi pay attention!" This caught Atem's attention. A new student at the infamous Domino Highschool? Atem smirked. Maybe another man that could please her. Jounouchi ought to have all the information after class.

~~~ " Dunno sorry."

" Whaddya mean, 'dunno sorry' !?" Jounouchi sighed.

" I just overheard it from some girls. All I know is that he's a freshman. Why are you so curious anyways?" Atem gave an innocent smile. " I'd like to be a good friend. " Jounouchi scoffed and gave a " whatever" look. " Alright 'good friend', see ya at lunch." Atem winked and walked to her next class that was P.E. so she had to walk out of the front of the school and meet at the tracking field. " Damn I hate P.E. Having to be all sweaty and dirty. Eew." Atem closed her eyes, shuddering at the mere fact of having to shower in the school's lockeroom. It was like the janitor never cleaned it.

She opened her eyes and saw a shadow of a person that was walking into a room. No one ever goes there unless... " The new student!" Maybe the new kid didn't know where he was going and went in there instead. Hope filled her eyes she when ran towards the room. " Oh Atem. Help me with these basketballs will you." Atem gave her best fake smile though was fully disappointed to find her fat coach bending her fat ass in the supply room.

...

Atem groaned and ruffled her hair wildly. ' Uugh! Where is the new kid!? This is driving me insane!" Before she could go into the area her friends ate outside, she was suddenly slammed against someone and the two fell with Atem on top. Atem cursed before semi-sitting to chew out whoever dared to throw the beauty out of her pace but stopped when she got a clear look. It was love at first sight!

This person is the new kid! Who must have had happened to run into her or she did instead. Atem blushed at the cute face below her and gasped when the person was beginning to open his eyes and layed back down on his chest.

The freshman noticed this however and poked her head with his index finger. " Oi, what are you doing? Get off." When Atem didn't, the other teen sighed and rolled her off, sitting up to dust himself.

" Yah! H-hey whaddya do that for that hurt!"

" Don't play stupid. I don't like thick-headed girls like you."

" EH!? B-but...but-"

Atem continued to stutter at the insult. This was his first time meeting her and she was already called thick-headed!? She growled and was about to retort until a mischievous thought came up. " Oh right, my bad. You must be so angry. H-Here's a kiss for an apology." Yami frowned when Atem leaned her head towards. " N-nani?" * whack!*

" Oow! Yugi what the hell?" Yugi leaned her large pink hammer over her shoulder. " Atem. Stop hitting on people already, we've got trouble!" Atem pouted and went to 'apologize' to Yami anyways but the boy was gone. She looked around in shock but couldn't find her prey anywhere.

Yugi blinked. " Wow. He's fast." " Whatever. Let's hurry up and get this over with." Atem growled and pulled out a small stick that transformed into a large purple hammer. " The sooner we're done, the sooner I can seduce that cutie." Yugi rolled her eyes and whistled loudly. Some teens in the field screamed when a hot pink motorcycle drove through the field and stopped to the two girls. " Where to?" Atem questioned as she made the engines roar. " In BowCreek Corner, where Jounouchi-kun used to live." And they rode out, nearly running over people not to Atem's or Yugi's care.

Once they arrived, the two girls spotted their enemies, a blue fat and a yellow bony monster, trying to destroy and eat a home.

Yugi swung her hammer hard to knock the yellow monster away from the toilet and into the street, nearly knocking it out. Atem slammed hers towards the blue one but it was surprisingly fast for its size. Growling in annoyment, she chased the fleeing monster across the street until finally it hopped into the air hoping to escape.

" Oh no you don't tubs!" She created a sonic wave to send it flying into space, its guts noticeably exploding in the end from the massive energy.

Yugi on the other hand, was blocking the monster's large hands with her hammer was forced to slide back when it striked its tail towards her. " Damned ugly thing! Can't get a hit out of this guy!" "Yuugi!" Yugi saw her chance when Atem began to stall time for her to attack the busy monster. Atem yelped when she was thrown back on to the ground and continuously rolled over to the right as it swatted the ground with its tail.

" Yugi hurry up! I don't feel like dying right now!"

" Alright alright!" Yugi breathed out and focused her energy into her weapon, and finally took a deep breath before swinging it as hard as she could, pink ki begin to form around the hammer. " Atem move!" " Hai!" Atem hopped out of the way when a wave of the power slid across the ground and into the creature, roughly slicing it in half and exploding.

Once the dust cleared, Atem exhaled deeply as she leaned against the unstable house. " I'm so tired. Wanna... sleep." Yugi changed the weapon into a small stick and stuck it in her uniform pocket. " We only have four more classes lazy. Let's get going." Atem moaned but did as her sister said and they rode back to school, just in time for their next class. ~~~ Atem slowly walked through the halls at a slow pace and yawned. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? Maybe from all that fighting though it wasn't very much to speak of. Her dark purple eyes widened when she found the boy from earlier reading in her assigned class and eagerly sat to the desk next to him before it could be taken.

" Hiii cutie." The boy twitched and looked up as he sweated in annoyment. " I-It's you again." Atem sighed like a lovestruck girl as she propped an arm up on the desk with her elbow to rest her head on. " I've missed you hon. What happened?" She mentally smirked at the blush and the boy turned back to his book to continue reading it or look like he was.

" Go away." " Not until I know your name." The boy turned to her in shock before sighing and looking away.

" Yami." He muttered.

Atem tested the name quietly and found the name suiting for him. His ruby red eyes and attitude. And oh, how she loved feisty boys and this one is playing hard to get.

This is going to be interesting...


End file.
